


翔润｜DOVE

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [8]
Category: Arashi - Fandomrashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: pwp一个伪foursome吉本33x泽田慎 带一丢丢樱井翔x松本润以及两人的水仙





	翔润｜DOVE

**Author's Note:**

> pwp  
> 一个伪foursome  
> 吉本33x泽田慎 带一丢丢樱井翔x松本润以及两人的水仙

很多人都好奇过吉本荒野到底有没有真正的住处，毕竟人们总是会在他担任家教的房子里——一般情况下是阁楼——找到正在摆弄电脑的他。 

事实是吉本荒野在市中心拥有一间复式公寓，不过比起住宿，他更愿意称呼那里为他接待“朋友”的秘密基地。 

除了吉本，拥有钥匙的还有另外三个人。 

 

这天，一开始房里只有松本润和泽田慎。 

春天即使入夜也是温暖的，两人从附近的便利店回来，脱了鞋直接倚着沙发坐在地毯上，将塑料袋里的一罐罐啤酒在茶几上一溜排开。 

酒不醉人人自醉。  
在嬉笑着干杯了数次后，从窗缝漏进的温暖的夜风让体温和情欲一起攀升，亲昵的打闹很快发展为热烈的拥吻。 

 

等吉本荒野回来时他们已经性急地完成了一轮，两具同样柔软的身体交缠在一起，泽田挑染的一缕金发被松本绕在指尖，蜷缩在松本怀里的身体看起来只有小小的一团。  
他仰着脸，安静地和这个同样漂亮的男孩子接吻。 

 

吉本身后忽然冒出来一个一头金发的大学生——他曾经短暂地教过这个叫樱井翔的学生，没想到在这孩子上了大学后又遇上了。 

眼前的一幕对二人来说都司空见惯，樱井翔呼噜一把自己的金毛，抬头看着吉本，及其自然地叫了一声“哥”。 

“唔……”太多次后吉本也懒得计较这个莫名其妙的称呼，非常顺手的指挥小金毛，“翔酱你去弄松润。” 

说完自己先上前一步，则蹲在了正难舍难分的两人身边。 

“慎。”  
他摸摸泽田的头发。  
泽田睁开眼的瞬间还有点茫然，发现来人后顿时笑开，张开手臂就要抱。  
松本润还没反应过来就觉得怀里一空，随即自己身后也贴上一个温度颇高的怀抱。 

啊…那家伙来了。 

 

这边樱井翔张牙舞爪搂了松本润，脸埋在他脖颈处蹭来蹭去；吉本抱着泽田坐在沙发上，一脸正直不知在想什么，指尖随意地揉捏他比花瓣还要柔软鲜艳的嘴唇。  
“老师……”  
泽田顺从地任他动作，在啧啧的水声中含糊地叫他。  
“嗯？”  
“别这样玩。” 

“……唔？”  
吉本手上动作不停，甚至往他嘴中戳进一指，“不想给我口？”  
泽田点头。  
“有点累。” 

“唔…这样啊，”吉本很体贴地答应了，“那今天自己在上面动。”  
“老师……好过分。” 

 

 

樱井翔带着松本润上楼去了，泽田安下心来，知道吉本这还算是放过自己了——四个人的游戏通常由吉本主导，最疯狂的一次是他们所有人都被吉本荒野轮流上了一遍。  
那个老师也不知道哪里怎么回事，精力旺盛得吓人，先不说自己，另外两个居然也被干得连连求饶，松本最后都哭了，樱井能稍微好点儿，但明显也是一副承受不住的模样。 

好在吉本一般还是比较节制——应付这一个人总比加上另外两个要好些。 

于是到了最后，不出意外被吃干抹净的泽田干脆整个人都挂在自己的家庭教师身上，说着“好累啊抬不动手”“想喝水，老师喂我”，指挥吉本替他洗澡清理换睡衣，最后拿了吹风机将他头发吹干。 

泽田心满意足。 

脸挨到枕头的时候他只觉得立刻就能睡着，强撑着等到吉本关了灯上床，他快乐地钻到他怀里，搂住脖子在嘴唇上吧唧亲了一口，脑袋熟悉地在颈窝找了个地方。  
“晚安。”  
他迷迷糊糊地说，却在下一秒察觉到吉本默不作声地将手伸进了他的卡通睡衣，一下一下地抚摸着光滑的背脊，然后往下滑…  
“喂！”  
困得要命的人开始炸毛，“你干什么呢，我可没力气再来一次了！”  
“嘘…”  
把虚张声势的美少年叼进口中，吉本开始慢条斯理地解他胸口的睡衣扣。  
“脱了衣服睡好不好？” 

一点也不好。 

泽田很想这么说，敏感的身体却已经被那双手摸得软了腰。  
吉本像是在忍耐着什么，哄着他再来了一次不说，甚至过分地用“别吵到翔酱他们”的理由捂住他的嘴，从后面缓慢地操他。泽田眼泪都出来了，最后甚至把吉本的手掌咬破了皮。  
   
结束后吉本吻一吻泽田的额头，紧紧将他锁在怀里。  

他抱得着实太紧了些，泽田被他这么一折腾反而清醒不少，双手挣开了禁锢捧住他的脸。 

“老师今晚好反常啊…”  
他皱起眉头，“发生什么事了吗？” 

 

借着月光，吉本看着泽田——这孩子有一双干净得要命的眼睛，只有他知道那里面藏了一条结了冰的河。 

他之前的学生几乎都有着光线的外表和腐烂的内心，是矛盾的混合体。  
可是泽田，即使离家出走，即使混在一群坏孩子中，气质却依然是干干净净的。  
无数次他从堕落的边缘滑过，但吉本看得出他其实和深渊无缘，更不要说自己这种纯粹的黑夜。 

 

他有点沮丧却又有些释然，思考了很久的话脱口而出。 

“我在想……这种混乱的关系该到此为止了。”  
他习惯性地摆出笑脸，“四个人，怎么来说也太超过了。” 

泽田还是很疑惑的样子。  
“为什么？”他歪着头，有点不开心的样子，“可是我不要离开老师！” 

“你啊…”  
吉本轻轻地叹气，扯着他的肩膀将两人拉开一点距离， 凝视那条终于有了一丝融化架势的河流。 

原来清水比酒更能蛊惑人心吗？ 

“我可爱的学生，在你表示反对之前需要先回答一个问题——你觉得，在一段关系里，最重要的东西是什么？”  
吉本顿了顿，“或者说……你爱我吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> *一个古老的梗：DOVE=do you love me


End file.
